


Position of Trust

by darkangel_27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Child Abuse, Grooming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel_27/pseuds/darkangel_27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in year 6, Hogwarts gets a new Defence Professor but he isn't all that he seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Position of Trust

**  
**

**Position of Trust**

 

"I would like to welcome onto our staff Professor Pueramator, who will be teaching you all Defence Against The Dark Art." Dumbedore announced at the Welcoming Feast. It was the same every year. Some poor soul agreed to take the position as a favour for the Headmaster yet none made it to the end of the school year.

Harry sat with his friends waiting for the Feast to start wondering how long this one would last. Harry felt almost sorry for the man, he was cute. Harry had discovered after the disastrous date with Cho that girls just weren't his thing he much preferred the male species. As he looked up at the new professor his inclination towards his own gender was only confirmed.

Pueramator was quite young, probably early thirties, dark brown hair almost the colour of chocolate, lightly tanned skin stretched over a strong chin, surrounded warm blue eyes. His robes were black but with a sky blue trim, he appeared to be wearing a similar coloured waist coat all of which just brought out the blue in his eyes making them almost hypnotic.

Harry made eye contact with the Professor and if he did not know any better he would have thought the teacher had winked at him. Then the feast began and Harry's attention turned instead to his meal.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The first time it happened Harry had believed it was an accident. It was their second month back at Hogwarts and they were duelling in Defence. Professor Pueramator had proven himself very knowledgeable in the Art of Defence and was similar to Lupin in the method of making it fun to learn. Duels were becoming a regular part of the course combining old and new spells in scenarios that also invoked natural responses and quick tactical thinking.

Harry had hit it off with the teacher, regularly meeting with him to discuss how the classes were going and to go over what he had taught the DA the year before. After losing Sirius, Harry was glad to have a male figure he could bond with.

It was a week before Halloween when things began to change. They had been sat discussing the latest class in Professor Pueramator office when the older man had offered to help Harry with his stance. Harry had seen the man duel in class and was glad for the tutorage. Anything to help give him the edge when he next was forced to confront Voldemort.

"Ok, Harry stand right here." Pueramator said, gesturing to the space in front of him, they had already cleared a space to practice in. Harry happily stood facing his mentor. "No, like this." The teacher told him, turning the boy around and pulling him close, back to chest. Harry felt a shiver go through him and his heart suddenly began to race.

"You need to widen your stance." The Professor told him calmly, kicking Harry's legs further apart. "And you should raise your wand like so." His breath tickling Harry's ear when he spoke in a low voice. He stroked a hand down Harry's right arm, gently raising the 16 year olds arm as he did so. Harry shivered again. No one had ever touched him this way before, he didn't know whether to flee from the touch or to trust the man. He decided not to decide and just allowed himself to be moved into position.

"That's right Harry." Pueramator breathed, the air tickling Harry's neck making him flush. He could feel himself getting hard. Harry flinched when he felt his tutors free hand move to his hip, pulling him flush with the older man and holding him there. Harry couldn't be sure but he thought he felt a matching length poking him in the small of his back.

He shivered again, praying his mentor didn't notice Harry's erection. He felt the older man tense for a moment, before he spoke again. "From this position, you'll find your aim greatly improved and you're able to change position much easier. It allows you to step into your spell increasing its potency." Pueramator practically groaned, and then it was over. Pueramator stepped away, releasing Harry and leaving the boy feeling very confused. They spoke for a little while longer as though nothing had happened, and maybe nothing had.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The second time something happened was the very start of December. Harry had gone to Pueramators office for their usual chat. Harry didn't know how it happened, one minute they were talking, the next they were kissing. Harry had never felt anything like it. Fear and desire ran through his veins in equal measure, but he couldn't stop.

Once they broke apart, Pueramator looked just as shocked as Harry.

"Oh god, we shouldn't have done that." The man stuttered going back to his chair. He sat heavily, looking fearful towards Harry. "Harry I know we get on well but that can't happen between us. You can't tell anyone, I could lose my job." The man told him.

"I won't tell anyone Professor." Harry promised.

"Thank you Harry, if they found out you kissed me and I didn't put a stop to it. . . I don't want to dare think of the consequences." Harry heard, later as he walked back to the Gryffindor Tower Harry went over what had happened. He couldn't remember clearly how the kiss had started. Had he come on to his teacher? Pueramator was cute but Harry wasn't the kind of person to make the first move. His mentor clearly remembered Harry starting the kiss so Harry must of. His sleep was fragmented that night.

-x-x-x-x-x-

It escalated again at Christmas. Harry was invited to the Professors office on Boxing Day for tea. The visit started off the same as always but then the Professor offered him a Firewhiskey Hot Chocolate stating he himself was having one. Harry had refused at first but Pueramator made it clear that Harry was old enough to have one and no one would need to know.

Harry sipped his drink cautiously, coughing first at the burn from the whiskey but it soon warmed him instead the more he drank. Once he had finished his drink another was waiting for him. They discussed a range of topics as they drunk their stomach warming Hot Chocolates it was nice, it was normal until . . .

"Would you like a Christmas present Harry?" His teacher asked, Harry's head felt as though it was starting to fill with cotton wool and his lips were starting to go numb. Was he getting drunk off the hot chocolate?

"You didn't have to get me anything Professor" Harry informed the man, finding his tongue felt slightly heavy.

"Nonsense Harry. Please call me Anthony when we're in private."

"Ok Anthony." Harry giggled. Merlin he was getting drunk.

"Have you ever had a blow job Harry?" Pro . . .Anthony asked with a strange look in his eyes. Harry shifted nervously in his seat.

"No." Harry answered shyly.

"Would you like one?" Anthony asked, a wicked smile spreading across his face.

"Yeah . . . No . . .we're not allowed . . ." Harry answered confused. Was his teacher asking to blow him?

"Its a Christmas present no one need know." Anthony told him, standing from his chair and coming to settle knelt down inbetween Harry's legs. He stroked the sensitive skin of Harry's thighs through the boys trousers. Harry squirmed as Anthony looked up through his long lashes. Harry groaned then, feeling himself get hard despite his reservations.

"We shouldn't." Harry tried, but his teacher ignored him. Instead Anthony reached for Harry's zipper. Harry squirmed as it was pulled down slowly and flushed as his boxer clad cock tried to escape its confines.

"Shhh, Harry let me do this for you." Anthony whispered, his breath stroking over the fabriccovered member. Harry tried to move but Anthony pinned his hips to the chair as he mouthed the fabric of Harry's boxers. Harry groaned then as his eyes rolled back into his head. The warm wet heat coming through his boxers was something bordering on the divine. Harry couldn't help thrusting up, body begging for more friction.

Anthony moved his hands from Harry's hips to his boxers, finally freeing Harry's straining prick. Harry protested as the cool air surrounded his heated member but it didn't last long. His head fell back, hips arched up and his chest heaved making it difficult to breath as his dick was surrounded for the first time by wet, soft heat. A tongue lapped at his sensitive head as hands massaged his heavy balls. Lips stroked up and down him as another hand tightened and relaxed at the base of his cock.

Harry didn't last long. Way too soon for either man's liking Harry was shooting his load down the older man's waiting throat. Once he had come down from his high Harry was once again lectured on the importance of keeping such activity secret. Harry went back to the Tower onJelly Legs and quickly went to bed to sleep off his orgasm and Firewhiskey

-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry was pressured into returning the favour the day after New Years Day. Harry didn't like it too much, but it was only fair. By the end of January, Harry had lost his virginity and he became enlightened about his 'favorite' Professor.

He has been in Pueramators Office again, he had tried to avoid it but when the man requested his presence it was too suspicious to refuse when he had spent once or twice a week every week of the Autumn term visiting with the Professor. . .Anthony.

"I haven't had chance to speak to you outside of class in a while Harry." Anthony said, moments after Harry had entered his office. "Don't you want to train anymore." He asked, sounding hurt.

"It's not that sir . . . I just had a lot of studying to do." Harry told him, not wanting to admit that he was becoming scared of being on his own the man.

"Harry, I thought training in Defence was important to you." Anthony stood as he spoke.

"It is . . . It's just. . ." Harry tried but the look in Anthony's eye distracted him, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Harry learning to defend yourself should be your highest priority, and not just against magic . . ." Anthony told him before lunging forward, grabbing Harry's arm twisting him around and pulling the hand up between Harry's shoulders. "Come on Harry fight." Anthony whispered, this time a shiver a fear spread through Harry as he was pinned face forward against a wall.

"I cant . . . Anthony please . . ." Harry told him as he tried to pull his arm back down, his shoulder was aching with the pressure put on it. Anthony responded by pulling him away from the wall and throwing him over the desk.

"Come on Harry fight." Anthony hissed pinning Harry's arms across his desk. Harry's squirmed against him, trying to get out of his grip. The result was Harry's arse rubbing against the older mans quite large erection. "Merlin, I knew this would turn you on." Anthony groaned, transferring both of Harry's hand to his left hand as he got his wand in his right. He cast a spell to tie Harry's arms down to the desk, freeing up his other hand.

Harry protested and squirmed but it didn't seem to penetrate his teacher's mind as the man cast another spell that lost them both their trousers. Seeing Harry was flaccid he instantly reached around and started to took the younger man to hardness.

"Stop." Harry whimpered as he pulled on the bonds. Anthony leant forward and kissed the back of Harry's neck. This had the added bonus of positioning his cock at Harry's tight, dry entrance and causing Harry to shiver at the unfamiliar touch. Once Harry was hard enough to enjoy it Anthony spat on his left hand and used it to lube himself up.

"Your such a good boy Harry. This is going to hurt a bit but if you relax and go with it you'll find it enjoyable in no time." Anthony promised, causing Harry to renew his fight. Harry groaned when the hand on his cock tightened almost painfully as Anthony's Hard length pressed against his puckered hole.

"Please don't do this Anthony. . . Please . . ." Harry tried tears starting to fall down his face.

"Just relax Harry." Anthony soothed as he pushed himself slowly into the tight hole. He groaned as he felt it give suddenly, a scream came from Harry at the same moment. Anthony stopped all movement, stroking Harry's wilting cock back to hardness as his left hand stroked soothing circles on the small of Harry's back.

"Relax Harry. . . Deep breaths . . . Come on you can do it . . . Relax for me baby." Anthony muttered as Harry sobbed below him. When Harry began to groan from the ministrations on his cock Anthony took this as his cue to push in further. He shuddered as the tight velvet heat engulfed him. "Oh god you're so tight." He told the boy like a proud parent would tell a son he had aced a test.

Harry tried to thrash below him, which only eased his travel further into the young mans hole until he was fully seated. Words failed Harry now as pain and pleasure fought with one another in his abused vessel. Anthony began to thrust in earnest, his travel eased by an unknown source of lubrication. Harry's cock sent pleasurable shivers through his body and every few thrusts Anthony hit a spot inside Harry that made him scream and see stars.

Harry didn't know how long he was put through his paces but he was ashamed when he finally came, spurting his pearly white seed all over the dark wood of the desk and the grey stoned floor. He whimpered when he felt Anthony swell and then release hot liquid inside his battered hole. He almost screamed when his a Professor pulled out, the semen stinging the abrasions that decorated his insides and hole.

His hands were finally released and he slumped to the floor his arse sore and his mind too occupied to notice he was sat in his own cooling come. Soft hands brushed his hair away from his forehead. "Here Harry, this will help with the pain. You did so good for your first time Harry." Anthony said soothingly, passing Harry a vial of potion. Harry drank it without thinking.

The pain eased and the bruises on Harry's wrists faded as he watched. His mind was floating somewhere away from his body as Anthony dressed him in his trousers again, still talking and soothing Harry with words of pride.

"But you can't tell anyone about this Harry. They wouldn't understand. They would think I preyed on you. They wouldn't believe that you wanted this and was old enough to decide it for yourself. They still see you as a child Harry. They would treat you like one. Only I know how grown up you are Harry, you are such a good boy Harry, so grown up. They wouldn't understand so you can't tell anyone, they would kill me for loving you Harry." Anthony was saying when Harry finally came back to his body. Anthony was cradling him, rocking him as he tried to smooth Harry's shaking form.

"I won't tell anyone." Harry responded reflexively. His voice weak and hoarse from his screaming and yelling. "I promise I won't tell."

-x-x-x-x-x-

By the end of Febuary, Harry was getting fucked at least once a week. He was doing other things on the other day he visited Anthony, ranging from hand jobs to blow jobs both giving and receiving. It wasn't as painful anymore as Harry's body finally began to adjust to the weekly invasion.

Harry had begun to avoid being naked in front of his roommates and teammates both in his dorm and the showers. He was convinced someone would see and know that Harry was no longer pure. It shamed him but Anthony said he loved Harry so Harry needed to keep it a secret for the man who loved him. Harry didn't think he could love the man back, but he still didn't want to see him lose his job and get locked up. He was the only person that loved Harry after all.

His friends noticed the change in changing and showering behaviour as well as the fact Harry was quieter and more withdrawn now. They thought it might have been a delayed reaction to Sirius death. That was until mid way through March.

Harry had gotten up early to shower alone when Ron had walked in. "Fucking hell mate." Ron exclaimed shocking Harry into slipping and falling with a thud. He cracked his head on the way down and the last thing he remembered before darkness descended was Ron shouting for help.

Harry woke to the familiar smell of disinfectant and the feel of scratch sheets. He opened his eyes to confirm his suspicions and wasn't surprised when he found himself in the Hospital Wing. "Mr Potter, glad you have finally joined the land of the living. Drink this." Madam Pomfrey ordered the second she realised he had woken. Harry accepted the potion without question, grimacing at the taste before reaching out for his glasses that had been placed on the bedside table at some point.

He wish he hadn't put them on when he saw who surrounded his bed and the worried looks that graced their faces. Madam Pomfrey stood in front of Dumbledore and McGonagall. He tried to act as though nothing was wrong but he knew Ron had seen the bruises left behind by Anthony's last vigorous fuck. "Concussion again?" He asked, trying for a joking tone. No one smiled.

"Something far more serious, my boy." Dumbledore said sadly. "How long has it been going on?" He asked, Harry knew what he meant but he had made a promise.

"How long has what been going on?" Harry asked, trying to act oblivious. No one was convinced. If anything McGonagall and Pomfrey looked sadder.

"Harry, I did a full body scan. We know you have been raped." Said Madam Pomfrey, her tone suggested she was trying to sound professional but the break in her voice betrayed that

"No, I . . ."

"It was more than once, my boy. We know it's been going on a while, the scans showed scarring. Some magically healed others not. Please just tell us who. . ." Dumbledore told him, patting Harry's hand that lay on top of the covers.

"I haven't been raped." Harry tried, after that first time Harry refused to think of it as rape. He wouldn't have been able to live through it otherwise.

"Potter . . . Harry. Don't protect them. What they have done . . ." McGonagall tried but Harry interrupted her.

"I've just said I haven't been raped."

"Prolonged abuse can cause conflicted feelings, Harry. Your abuser knows this, they know that they can manipulate you into keeping their abuse secret but it's still abuse no matter what they say." Madam Pomfrey told him, his eyes began to sting but he didn't speak, instead he turned away from the adults trying to help him.

"He could be doing it to others . . ." McGonagall voiced one of her main worries. How many students were falling victim to this person.

"He wouldn't do that. He loves me." Harry shouted, sitting up in his bed.

"I'm sure, he says that Harry. . . "

"He said you wouldn't understand." Harry said tiredly in response to Dumbledore. "Just fix my head and let me go."

"We can't do that." Madam Pomfrey told him.

"Why the hell not?! I've had a concussion before it's a potion and two hour observation then I'm out." Harry told her, familiar with the treatment after receiving it so many times.

"That might be true but rape is not. You are to remain here until the Aurora have been to speak to you. An independent medi-witch will be accompanying them to confirm diagnosis and to take samples. We cannot have a child rapist in this school and if you wish to protect them I will be forced to find out who they are through more official channels." Dumbledore told him.

"You can't do that." Harry's voice shook with fear.

"You are leaving me with no choice. I have the safety of every other student in my school to think about." Dumbledore told him. Harry looked to the women for back up but saw them standing strong with Dumbledore.

"No, he wouldn't do it to anyone else. He . . ."

"How do you know?" McGonagall asked softly.

"Because he . . . After he said . . .I don't know ok I just do."

"It's not enough Harry. I need to protect your friends and other students. What would you say if Ron or Hermione were in your place?" Dumbledore asked, Harry looked away again. He couldn't answer because he knew exactly what he would say to them.

"Even if you don't want to protect yourself, protect your friends. Do you honestly want them to go to school with someone who would hurt you in such a way. The person would be expelled . . ." Harry interrupted Dumbledores plea.

"You can't expel them." He muttered.

"Excuse me." Madam Pomfrey said, sure she must have misheard the implication.

"You can't expel them." Harry said louder this time.

"What are you saying, Harry?" McGonagall asked, her blood running cold.

"You can't expel them, they aren't a student." All three adults gasped at the admission, Harry ran his hands over his face, pulling at his hair as his mind flittered from ideas of protecting Anthony to ideas of protecting his friends. He knew his teachers were right, he didn't know if Anthony was doing it to anyone else but it was hard. He was the first man Harry had trusted so strongly since Sirius.

"Are you saying they are a Professor?" Dumbledore finally asked. Harry's hands still covered his face, hiding himself from their eyes. He heard the door to the infirmary open and close but no one spoke as the three people who had always looked after him waited in bated breath for his answer.

"It's Anthony." Harry whispered before saying louder "Its Professor Pueramator" Harry's voice was thick with tears, he heard the doors open and shut again but then he was being enveloped in warm soft arms. He launched himself into the embrace, gaining comfort from the Matrons embrace as sobs wracked his body. His mind crashing under the weight of his admission. He had been raped, his teacher had preyed on him and he had fallen for it.

"It's ok Harry." Madam Pomfrey soothed as her hand stroked his head. He missed the looks shared between the three adults. Each as murderous as the last.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The days that followed saw Harry spiral into a depression. Anthony Pueramator was arrested for the grooming and rape of an underage wizard while in a position of trust of said wizard. The newspapers caught the story the day after his arrest and it didn't take long for them to figure out who the underage wizard was.

Harry was inundated with letters from concerned people while Dumbledore was swamped with letters from worries and angry parents that needed to vent their fear that it could have happened to their child. His friends looked at him differently as well ranging from pity to guilt to fear that he would do something to himself

Harry tried to ignore it all, he tried to ignore the jibes from some of the other students that tauntingly said he had asked for it. Some days he wondered if he had. Other days he was angry. Angry at himself for falling for it, angry at his friends for not spotting the changes in him, angry at Dumbledore for hiring a Pederast in the first place and most of all angry at Anthony for everything he did and everything he made Harry feel.

It was just starting to quieten down when the court date was set. Mid April a month after it all came out. Harry was interviewed by Aurors and prosecuting lawyers numerous times on the run up to the trial. He was told that he wouldn't need to face his abuser, that his testimony would be enough on top of the witness and character statements and medical records.

By the end of April, Anthony was comfortably residing in Azkaban. Harry wondered if he would ever get to feel normal again. Even though the trial was over and Anthony was gone forever Harry still didn't feel free. He didn't think he ever would. He was The-Boy-Who-Was-Raped. Had fallen foul of a person in a Postion of Trust. How did someone come back from that? Harry just hoped he could.


End file.
